<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【名夏】拉茨里查克街31号 by salomeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859038">【名夏】拉茨里查克街31号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow'>salomeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 夏目友人帐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>名取周一觉得自己一定是疯了才答应来这个鬼地方。</p><p>小货车在盘山公路上以九十公里的时速欢快地向前突突。挤坐在成捆稻草和帆布之间，一只手抱紧背包，另一只手死死摁住行李箱才能不让它疯狂前后滑动撞得四周的铁桶叮咣作响。这位一向怎么舒坦怎么来的记者先生看向车外飞逝而去的道路，在呼呼作响的风击打铁皮车厢的交响乐中一边头痛欲裂一边暗自庆幸廉价航空上的饭实在太难吃，不然现在肯定得吐出来。</p><p>就在他估算自己会不会是第一个被颠到全身散架而去见上帝的人时，卡车一个急转在路边停了下来。惯性的作用下后脑勺咣得撞上车厢，接近四十个小时没睡，倒了三趟飞机，在大巴以及盘山夺命小货车上又颠簸了好几个小时的名取觉得此时有金色小天使在眼前吹着天堂的号角上下飞舞，开始真切忏悔自己是哪根经抽了才来出这趟差。</p><p> </p><p>两天前，无良老板渡边捏着一只薄薄的白色纸封来到自己桌前。</p><p>“名取小子，你看看这个。”烟斗喷云吐雾，刺鼻的焦油味呛得人直皱眉。这人明明身家过亿却偏好抽这种连山寨都山寨了两次的劣质烟草，问他就会说只是为了看那些温柔和善的太太小姐们被熏得终于保持不住高贵微笑的嫌恶表情。</p><p>那表情才是真的。老家伙享受地吐个烟圈又眨眨眼。</p><p>也许出于同一原因，才会开这个这种三流八卦杂志小报，不择手段地把猎物的面具扯下、遮羞的华服撕碎，连同他们可笑的尊严一起碾压成一串串八号小字，放在光天化日底下曝晒。</p><p>这回狩猎的对象又是哪个可怜鬼呢？名取面无表情地拆开纸封，上面一对戴墨镜的夫妇笑得傻里傻气，比着剪刀手摆出标准的游客照姿势。</p><p>“没见过的面孔，他们是谁？”名取思索了一下问道。</p><p>“不是他们，是后边这位。”拿着烟斗的手在夫妇的左上方虚画了一个圈。</p><p>二十出头的青年，茶色短发一半浸在阳光里，穿件浅蓝格子衬衫，正在把整捆玉米往卡车上搬。背景里是些高高低低的小房子，琥珀色的眼睛看向远方，完全没有注意到自己正好入镜被拍摄下来，印刷在照片上投稿来了这间杂志社。</p><p>虽然画面不算特别清楚，名取也立马认了出来。</p><p>“你是说那位失踪了整整一年的文坛新秀夏目贵志在某个穷乡僻壤种玉米？”</p><p>“至少他不像是旅游路过。”吐了口烟，渡边把照片压在名取桌上，“要不要去看看，挖出这家伙的秘密。”</p><p>这位年轻作家身世扑朔迷离，有人说他是被抛弃的孤儿在收养人中辗转游离，有人说他是不服父母管教离家出走，更有人说他是被妖怪捡到在森林里养大的，还有些不是很好听的捕风捉影，总之各种奇奇怪怪的版本都有，但本人从没给个正面答复。</p><p>可以查到的教育经历中规中矩，普普通通的高中，普普通通的大学，然而却在毕业的时候发表了一部长篇小说，天马行空气势磅礴的想象力让人都忍不住要怀疑写出这种文字的和豆芽菜般的单薄青年是不是同一个人。一鸣惊人拿下关川文学奖，随后又发表了半部短篇小说集，第一部小说也即将电影化，却在名气蒸蒸日上的时候销声匿迹。</p><p>一年前热度正高的时候许多人都尝试找到他，但这家伙不用任何社交网络，连稿费都是去出版社取支票。然后八成是换了电邮和号码离开日本，来了个标准的人间蒸发。</p><p>“这是哪里？”</p><p>“克罗地亚的一个海边小镇。”渡边刷刷地在稿纸上写下一串地址，“喏、去不去？两个星期把那作家翻个底朝天足够了吧。”</p><p>名取皱着眉看那长长的一串文字。在手机上搜了搜，资料不多，海水倒是看着挺蓝。一个陌生日本人出现这种游客几乎不会去的小镇，明显很可疑。关于那个作家有一点倒是远近皆知，他很讨厌记者。</p><p>预料到对方的疑虑，渡边开始支招，“你可以扮成一个落魄画家，来这个边陲小镇寻找自我，装上一副假面接近别人对你来说不是什么难事吧。”</p><p>接着循循善诱，“画家的身份多好——你看、孤独的灵魂总是容易互相吸引。”</p><p>名取被渡边的这个说法恶心起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>老头滔滔不绝，语气欢快，“说不定你还能给自己找个不错的床伴。”</p><p>在这无耻的家伙吐出更不堪入耳的话前名取把地址收进了口袋。</p><p>“加六周带薪假我就去。”去年的假都被这个老板荼毒地泡汤了，不如狮子大开口，趁此机会在周围玩一下。</p><p>“三天。”老家伙杀起价来毫不手软。</p><p>“五周半。”名取也将无赖进行到底。</p><p>“一周，最多了。我还等着你回来写稿子呢。”渡边看似无奈地摊手，采取怀柔政策。</p><p>深谙此人本性，名取丝毫不为所动，“四周，否则免谈。”</p><p>“好吧、好吧、”磕了磕烟斗，表情彷佛被割了块肉，“四周就四周。你要多写点……再加两张画，我有个朋友见过你以前的，想要讨两——”</p><p>没等说完就被名取冷冷打断，“你知道我不画了。”</p><p>渡边连忙摆了摆手，“放轻松……不是人像，就是普通的风景画，你随便糊弄两张就成。”心里暗自感叹他这个老板可当的真窝囊，赔了钱不说还得赔脸色。</p><p>青年脸色稍微缓和，放下了手中的信封，“什么时候出发？”</p><p>渡边面上一喜，朝旁边的文员招了招手。戴眼镜的小年轻低头一阵噼里啪啦，然后慢条斯理地抛出一句话，“老板，出票了，十点的飞机。”</p><p>“价格没涨吧？”没等名取开口老头先巴巴地问了句。</p><p>“没，还跌了，跟您计划的一样。”小年轻憨憨地跟老狐狸相视一笑。</p><p>愈来愈感觉自己被卖了的名取终于等到机会问最重要的问题，“几号十点，早上晚上？”</p><p>渡边低头看了看手表，时针快指向数字五。</p><p>“嗯，还有五个多小时，你赶快回家收拾收拾吧。”</p><p>“今晚？！！！”</p><p>在对方一拳挥上自己面门之前渡边明智地后退了两步，无辜解释道，”这种机票最便宜嘛。我们杂志社又不是什么大户人家，省着点用。“然后又不怕死地小声补充道，”退票的话从你工资里扣哦。”</p><p>名取恨得牙痒痒。</p><p>“别生气、别生气，来智野，帮他把车票也买了，”渡边回头对眼镜喊，然后又转回来，“下飞机还得换乘，我帮你订了，看多体贴。”</p><p>快手快脚地把东西收拾好，名取把包往背后一甩，“机场来回的出租车也要报销，还有食宿补贴！”</p><p>“好的好的。”渡边点头，然后招呼智野。被叫到的人匆忙把打印好的纸塞进一只大牛皮纸袋里，然后递给名取。</p><p>“前辈，这是资料还有票之类的，您的记者证也在里面。”</p><p>点点头表示感谢，名取出门前恶狠狠丢下一句话，“等我回来再跟你算账。”</p><p> </p><p>看着楼下飞速倒出然后扬长而去的小跑车，智野无奈地看了自己老板一眼。</p><p>“您早就知道名取前辈他一定会去的吧，为什么还要搞得这么匆匆忙忙。”</p><p>渡边缓缓吐了个烟圈，“那家伙非要窝在这么个地方，不使点阴招撬不动他。”</p><p> </p><p>“到了！”卡车司机的大嗓门把自己拉回现实。</p><p>一口锃亮白牙的南欧人拉开小货车的挡板让名取下来，指指不远处竖着站牌似东西的小房子，说了句祝你好运便上车离去了。</p><p>跳下车，名取闭上眼深深呼吸了一下。沾着雨后潮湿气息的空气微凉，缓缓吐气之后顿时觉得肺腑中的淤浊都消散了不少。虽然是盛夏，之前淅淅沥沥的一场雨冲淡了暑气，花草的气息在干燥纯澈的阳光下蒸腾，一点点带走在拥挤都市里积攒下的烦闷疲惫。</p><p>然而这种好心情没能持续很久。当他拖着行李走到站牌跟前，发现上面写着的不知道什么是语言，车资的符号也明显不是欧元。</p><p>说好的德语和欧元遍地呢？！然后隐约想起些关于这个儿时家教曾讲过的小国家的事，只可惜自己那点浅薄的俄语对这里的南部斯拉夫语几乎没有帮助。</p><p>而且……「惊喜」地发现，在算了算时差之后，自己错过了周日的最后一班车。</p><p>在路边等了良久，没有一辆顺风车，名取认命地拉起嘎吱作响的行李箱，沿着上山的小路前进。</p><p> </p><p>走了接近一个小时，小教堂的尖顶逐渐出现在视野之中，脚下平整的柏油路也到了头。行李箱在坑坑洼洼的地面上咯哒作响，野草在路阶裂开的石缝里恣意生长，五颜六色的不规则石块铺成一圈圈波纹状向前延伸，早已被磨得油亮的边角诉说着这条小道的年月。两侧逐渐能看到延伸的岔路和尽头的房屋，电线穿过郁郁葱葱的树林，消失在铺着鱼鳞形状瓦片的屋顶之间。走过一道看上去就很有些年头的罗马式拱形门，终于到达了平地上的广场，回头远眺来时的路，可以看见北面山下的农田和林场。</p><p>名取扯了扯领口环顾四周，汗水顺着额角流下。太阳懒懒地晒着午后的小镇，空气中安静地只剩草木在微风中摩擦的窸窣声响。周围似乎都是些民居，在这个周日的下午也许人们不是在家休息就是出去玩了，只有一位白发苍苍的老人坐在摇椅上，在不远处喷泉旁的小屋前。</p><p>理了理头发走上前去，名取尽量让自己看上去不像个可疑的人。雨后的泥点溅满了裤脚，卡其色的布料颜色根本盖不住上面的斑驳痕迹。衬衫也在长途旅行之后变得皱皱巴巴，洇湿着贴在后背，让记者先生不愿去想现在自己闻起来怎么样。</p><p>“您好，午安——”</p><p>只可惜棕发青年挽救形象的努力在一句话还没说完就泡汤了。</p><p>这座十六世纪就存在的小镇有许多比镇上最长寿老人年岁还大的地方。几乎没有旅人，居民们对一些年久失修的设施也不那么在意，比如说下水道前的这块石板。地基在常年的水浸中变得松软塌陷，尤其是下雨之后，若是一个不小心踩上去，就会像名取这样——</p><p>脚下一个趔趄扑向前方，在过度疲劳下引以为豪的运动神经也不那么管用了，直直地摔进了石板周围的一滩水里。手肘磕上了路牙的石阶，支撑着身体的左手也狠狠擦过粗粝的石砖地面，火辣辣的痛感之余冰凉的水意快速渗过衬衫。离上几公分就要和地面亲密接触的鼻子告诉自己，小镇虽然干净漂亮，这种流过砖块缝隙聚集的污水着实说不上清澈。</p><p>名取挣扎着往起爬，深吸了一口气把滚到嘴边的脏话憋回去了。坐在摇椅上石头似的老人都对他的惨样都看不下去了，摇摇头颤颤巍巍地拿过旁边的拐杖，准备站起来帮他一把。</p><p>正在此时，伴随着吱呀一声店门前挂着的铜铃发出几声脆响，然后是踏过木地板的脚步声和带着惊讶的年轻嗓音。</p><p>“先生，您还好吗？”</p><p>顺着伸过来的手向上，是与照片上一样的琥珀色眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢……”握住那只手，名取从水滩里站起来。</p><p>没想到会以这种方式相遇。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>低低嗡鸣在头顶回响，潮水一般，又不知从远方何处涌来。意识浮沉模糊着，狭窄的视野边际光影交错，随着老式吊扇的棕色木纹叶片缓慢旋转，扩散至纵向排列的裸木横梁，漫过漆成水鸭蓝的房顶，和水母般的乳白纱帘一同鼓起又塌瘪下去。空气中有海风的味道。</p><p>花朵枝叶的甜香与清苦像是在咸涩的气息中发酵，变得浓稠而滞怠。篱蔓之间两个女人的身影交叠，他看不真切，想要伸出手指拨开遮挡，却如同陷入了凝固的白蜡。深绿浅粉的缝隙间似乎对上了那道赤红斜睨的视线，努力想要伸直手臂，却丝毫动弹不得。</p><p>名取周一睁开了眼。</p><p>五感重新归位之前有那么一瞬间不知身在何处。梦境中默片般无声交错的颜色慢慢淡去，如同漂浮在稠雾中白茫茫的一片，连呼与吸都变得不再是本能且不重要。</p><p>他眨着眼收回抻向天花板的手臂，然后下一秒长途跋涉加上昨日悲惨经历导致的肌肉酸痛呼啦啦地涌了上来，掐着每一根感知疼痛的神经高声尖叫，硬生生把这位记者先生从刚清醒的微醺状态拉进了现实。</p><p>沙发不算宽敞且过于柔软，蜷缩着手脚凑乎了一整夜的人觉得身上的每一根骨头都错了位，低声呻吟着往起爬。八成是一晚上没翻身，压在下面的右腿后知后觉地又麻又痛，细细密密针扎似的让他嘶嘶吸气。</p><p>几度想撑住茶几借力起身却不听使唤，挣扎中一只手伸到了眼前。</p><p>“下午好。”</p><p>下意识握住那只手，与相遇时几乎重叠的场景让名取愣了一下，纠缠在时差与困意中的昨日记忆清晰剥离出来。</p><p> </p><p>递过来的手指细长而骨节分明，比自己的小上那么一些。干燥的掌心温软，却意外覆着一层茧，不像是一双养尊处优只用接触键盘与笔的作家的手。</p><p>不会是真的转行去当农民了吧，名取从泥水中爬起身，不动声色地打量。本来计划是在十月份关川奖评选期间写个关于这位前得主的专题报道，爆出身世之余吊足大家胃口看他是否再次以本名复出。资料里写着这一年在一些小众杂志上偶尔有类似他笔触的文章发表，不过也不知道是模仿者还是本人使用了别的笔名投稿。</p><p>在飞机上还构想过要如何接近这个据说难以相处的作家，是以同乡的身份套近乎呢还是装作在咖啡店或是傍晚时散步的小路上偶遇，逐步建立一个可以促膝谈天的可靠形象。不过现在这个状况不用镜子也猜想得到有多么惨不忍睹。心里凉凉，对方一定已经把自己和「蠢」画上等号了吧。</p><p>虽然污水顺着衬衫边角滴滴答答，手肘处也阵阵沙痛，记者先生调整心情，拉开一个看起来因礼貌而不便于开口求助，却又带着些困扰的微笑，整张脸诉说着「我是个无害的可怜旅人请帮帮我」。</p><p>「比如说带我去你家里」——既然遇到了，得好好把握这个机会。以及，那该千刀剐的渡边。</p><p>说着帮忙查好了住处，临起飞才发过条短信过来，“啊呀这种外国网站完全搞不懂啊放心吧那里有两三家呢所以自己解决吧我相信你！”然后一下飞机就被各种各样奇形怪状的接头人送上火车送上巴士送上小货车一路连个喘息反悔的间隙都没有，彷佛这个能一手安排加速版环游地球八十天的男人和戴着老花镜搞不懂预订网站的土鳖不是同一人。而且，而且，如果你气急败坏地打电话回去破口大骂，就正中他下怀——你一定是“好好享受”了他的安排。一想到这里，名取的怒气值简直要翻十倍，和蔼可亲的嘴角都快绷不住了。</p><p>但没等诱导性地询问此处是否有能落脚稍作休整的地方，对方先开了口。</p><p>“您受伤了！”茶色短发的青年注意到自己掌根和手臂处的伤口，和一旁的老爷爷说了几句话后转身跑回了屋里。不一会儿抱着一只白色的小药箱再次推门出来。</p><p>名取坐在长凳上，任由对方摆弄自己受伤的那只手。</p><p>“可能会有点疼。”青年还是用英语嘱咐道，似乎并未察觉自己的国籍，毕竟亚裔旅客的面孔总是难以分辨。名取也不愿在这个时候就开始同胞相认的戏码以免打草惊蛇，便只沉默着点点头。</p><p>清理和包扎的手法都很熟练。冰凉液体顺着皮肤流下，轻微刺痛之后逐渐带走擦伤和划伤的烧灼感。青年用生理盐水冲洗自己伤口的同时用镊子夹去了黏住的沙粒，然后干净利索地撕开创可贴贴上。整个过程不超过五分钟，但也足够名取构思好以怎么样的表情和语气开始接下来的对话。</p><p>“谢谢你……非常谢谢你……如果没有你的帮助，我都不知道该怎么办了。”微妙地调整了口音，一个句子就能挑明国籍。预料之中，青年面上露出些惊讶的小小欣喜，转而用日语腼腆地试探，“请问您来自日本吗？”</p><p>于是从善如流的回应完美掩盖自己早已熟知对方背景带来的可疑感。</p><p>接下来的一切顺利得不可思议。小镇上的几家民宿里，夏目租住的房子还有一间空着，只不过——</p><p>“摩拉娜大概后天回来，钥匙不在我这，你介意睡两天沙发吗？”青年走在细石子路上，行李箱的轮子压过砾石咔啦咔啦作响。</p><p>最后一丝夕阳晕染橙顶白墙的房屋，金星已经悬挂在天幕一角。道路两侧灌木高矮交错，油绿的槭树叶子之下火棘的鲜红果实珠串似地垂着，快要触碰蓝色矢车菊卷曲的花瓣。一路过来唯独这条街有许多，挤挤挨挨拥簇在两旁。来自西南面的海风挟裹着微咸却清甜的气味穿过树林，蓝色小花轻轻摇曳。</p><p>“到了，就是这里。”在路的尽头一扇双开的低矮铁栅栏门前，青年停下了脚步。</p><p>回头望过来的琥珀色眼睛毫无戒备、温和，透着认真的关切，还有一点点克制的，在遥远异国见到同胞的雀跃。</p><p>让自己突生一股强烈的反胃般的厌恶。</p><p>眼前的青年，可以说看上去几乎是个单薄的少年，对接近他的人是谁，带着什么样的目的，要做什么事，毫不知情，甚至不开口询问。邀请一个来路不明的陌生人，打开门锁，分享食物热水，同处四墙之内酣然入睡。</p><p>哪怕他有一丝应有的戒备或是婉拒的意思，自己都会顺水推舟转身下山，假装这是个不可能完成的任务——就当从未在这个亚得里亚海边小镇见过这个人。</p><p>但表面上谁都可以装成任何人。合理的欺诈隐瞒不过是行走世间的礼尚往来。</p><p>藏在身侧的手指蜷起，又慢慢松开。波澜归于平静。</p><p>夏目推开了铁门，“——就是这里，拉茨里查克街31号。”</p><p> </p><p>掌心触感温热，日前的画面闪过，此刻与这位名叫夏目贵志的作家站在同一个屋檐下，一切都显得有些脱离实感。</p><p>“现在几点了？”名取站起身来，左右环顾这个空间，声音因喉咙干渴而有些沙哑。</p><p>昨日冲澡吃了晚饭后就倒在沙发上不省人事了，还没来得及仔细观察。</p><p>从梦境中唤醒自己的老式吊扇还在头顶徐徐旋转，微弱的嗡嗡声现在倒是不注意听就不存在。沙发后几步之遥，穿过白石灰墙面凿出的拱门，三级台阶之下马鞍棕色的地砖上摆着木桌和藤椅，厨房似乎在更里面，隐约飘来面包发酵的酸甜香气，但被转角处的一盆散尾葵挡着看不太清。房子宽敞明亮，五斗橱上堆放着书籍和唱片，一架留声机沉稳地盘踞在角落的矮桌上。</p><p>亚得里亚海边上的暑季短而不会热得让人乏闷，此时日头似乎还很足，风轻轻吹，窗外的花园在阳光下熠熠生辉，闪着光吸引人的视线。名取眯了眯眼适应这光线，窗户的高度让花草只冒个头，院篱占据了白色木框中的画面，上面拥簇攀爬着淡粉雪白。</p><p>简直与梦境重叠。</p><p> </p><p>夏目看着褐发青年摇摇晃晃地起身，注意到这位旅人比自己高出约摸半个头。他的眼瞳颜色很特别，在白色墙壁室内的柔和光线下，如同深赭的托帕石。</p><p>昨晚给摩拉娜——他的房东——通了电话。</p><p>“对，一个人，他说想先住一个星期，嗯好的。”他这么说着，五十多岁的德裔克罗地亚女人爽快地答应，表示她会提前赶回来。居住在这里的三个月间，也偶有旅客光顾这个小镇，但三楼的房间大多数时候都是空着的。</p><p>回廊转角之后的洗漱间传来轻微水声，又和摩拉娜聊了聊近况，夏目挂上电话。</p><p>昨天匆忙没有过多交流，现在才算是正式打了个照面。</p><p>刚睡醒的人目光缓缓左右打量，忽然落在自己身后。下意识随着他的视线转头，敞开的窗前白色纱帘飘动，矮篱上龙沙宝石的花瓣在斜照一隅的夕阳中轻轻舒展。</p><p>“呜——”</p><p>厨房里突然而来烧水壶沸腾的细高气声让夏目回过神来。</p><p>“五点多了。”他开口回答旅人的问题，然后接着问道，”要一起吃晚饭吗，名取先生？“</p><p> </p><p>名取也在这突然而来的声音中愣了一下，从窗外摇曳的花朵上收回视线。</p><p>适应了下被以真名和敬语称呼，他点点头。</p><p>昨日借用一楼的浴室后晚餐已经摆在了桌上。也许是体恤自己长途跋涉，餐间仅仅交换了姓名。递过油汁醋的曲颈玻璃瓶，青年看着自己思忖片刻，随即露出一个微笑。</p><p>“可以用「名取先生」称呼你吗？”</p><p>四个音节轻轻巧巧，嗓音柔和，也许是刚至异国他乡，或是过度疲惫，让人突生种安静下来的奇妙感觉，仿佛这才是归初本真的正确念法。</p><p>但这些乱七八糟的念想并没有在脑中停留很久。</p><p>睡了快一整天，记者先生的肚子已经饿瘪了。点头后又觉得有些不好意思，算上这一顿已经白蹭了两顿饭加一晚上沙发，于是跟着夏目去往厨房。转过摆着散尾葵绿植的回廊，睡僵的脖子咔咔作响，他终于完全清醒。</p><p>昨日种种匆忙，现在可是拉近关系，挖掘这位神秘作家不为人知的私生活习惯的好机会。争取一周内解决战斗，然后就可以开启自由的欧洲之旅了。</p><p>“我也来帮忙吧。”</p><p>卷起袖子洗了手，贴了防水创可贴的部位倒是不怎么疼了。青年似乎还在担忧自己受伤的手，再三表示并无大碍后才递过一颗甘蓝。</p><p>“已经洗过了，直接切就好。”眼前伸出的食指和拇指比划了一下宽度，他发现对方微微仰起脸的时候，眉际的头发会滑向两边，睫毛尖端的颜色在朝南顶窗投进的光线下很浅。</p><p>“我们晚饭做沙拉和煎鱼可以吗？我今天新烤了面包。”</p><p>夏季日照时间很长，厨房里挑高的窗户半掩着，磨砂玻璃只遮挡了一半光束。他闻到暑气炙烤下青草泥土裸露的气息，一反常态地没有延伸话题，只是点点头。青年回以一个微笑，然后转过身料理食材。</p><p>从木架上抽出厨刀，目光扫过背对着自己的人。茶色碎发下裸露的后颈毫无遮掩，穿着棉质套头衫的脊背单薄。</p><p>……我们？</p><p>转回到砧板上圆滚滚绿油油的甘蓝，名取在心底叹了口气，一刀切了下去。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镇上的日子过得比想象中快。</p><p>名取叼着铅笔仰躺在床上，盯着手里的记事本出神。今天已经是来到耶布利卡，这个亚得里亚海边小镇的第四天了。</p><p>前天接近半夜，摩拉娜——他和夏目共同的房东——开车送了钥匙过来。淡金泛白头发的女性没有对他变成两周的租期有任何疑问，简单介绍了小镇和房子，并留下支票收款人的信息后便离开了。</p><p>“有什么事的话，”她眨眨眼笑着递过钥匙，英语的口音浓重，“就问TAKASHI吧，他很熟悉这里。”似乎比起姓氏，名字的发音对习惯日耳曼和南部斯拉夫语系的人来得更容易。</p><p>这栋小楼是她已故哥哥的房子，而她的住所在拉茨里查克街的另一端。虽然经常不在镇上，摩拉娜会定期过来打扫。</p><p>名取住在三楼。倾斜的屋顶挑高，有着鲸骨一般漆成米黄色的横梁，排列延伸至细条纹的白胡桃木壁板。墙上挂着两幅素描的风景画，应当是这一带的海湾和岩洞。白天打开朝向南面的窗户，穿过树林的海风清爽不黏腻，午后日照下也不会觉得闷热。床铺正上方有一扇拉起卷式窗帘的天窗，握住把手可以推开。</p><p> </p><p>像现在一样，住进来的那天晚上他没有放下卷帘。</p><p>远离城市的繁星低而明亮，如同夜空被整块取下，镶嵌在黑暗中的屋顶隔板中央。房间有一段时间无人居住，倒也没什么灰尘，被褥干燥整洁，主人细心地放上了蜡质香薰，橙花薄荷与海盐的气息让人联想到无云天空下，在波涛间摇晃的白帆。</p><p>关灯之后突然失去了困意。他仰躺着将左手慢慢伸向天花板。五指张开翻转过手腕，在一片静谧的深蓝中盯着掌根处贴着的白色胶布出神，伤口已经好的差不多了。打开的行李箱在床边的地毯上，背包还是保持着拉链闭锁的状态，置于靠里床头柜旁边的角落。</p><p>往上搬行李时下意识先把包挎在肩膀上，才提起行李箱，间接婉拒了青年即将出口的帮忙提议。</p><p>毕竟里面还放着这位夏目贵志的大作和资料。</p><p>合上房门转动门锁的时候，沿着楼梯向下的脚步渐轻，然后是门关上的声响。桌上一大罐柠檬水外凝着水珠，是夏目刚才送上来的。这位毫不知情的羔羊住在二楼。</p><p>渡边的小报磨蹭着法律边缘逐利，靠非正常采访渠道获取情报也不是第一次了。看热闹的人不会在意来源扑朔迷离，当事人抗议未经许可却难以追寻真正泄密者的信息又有什么用呢。</p><p>延长行程无非是不愿意让时间那么赶罢了。</p><p>晚餐时长木桌上相对而坐，也许是看自己睡一觉后精神恢复稍许，对方比前晚健谈了些。</p><p>但与其说是初识的交谈，不如是在介绍这小镇。上下山巴士的时间，天气和海滩，餐馆只开着一家但是味道真的很不错，新鲜水果和烘培屋在喷泉旁街道的转角，有些生活必需品需要电话订购或是去山下更大的镇上，这里偏远信号很弱，手机和网络基本不通。</p><p>“不过很清净，邮局的杂志也可以天天收到。”夏目微笑着这么说。</p><p>彼时钟表刚走过六点半，名取正诉说自己从东京而来，如何被品行不端的友人所坑踏上艰难旅途。依旧浓烈的阳光斜射入空间，照在青年的侧脸上。也许正有一片云飘过，明暗交替瞬间浅色的眼瞳有种玻璃珠般的通透质感，褐发男人才猛然而切实地意识到一点。</p><p>对面的人从始至终都没有问过，你来这里做什么的，为什么要来这里，你是谁。</p><p>——却完全不令人觉得他对来人全无兴趣。咀嚼着食物的时候，眼睛仍认认真真看着你，没有矫揉造作的附和表情，像是秉持对食物的尊重而用叉尖和刀背推起最后一小块土豆泥那样，听着每个字句。</p><p>虽然所述话语自然而然有编造的成分，自己当时甚至可以说正在抱怨着，一种情绪的宣泄。</p><p>青年干净的面容上没有丝毫揣测，却又仿佛已洞晓一切。</p><p> </p><p>怎么可能呢？</p><p>名取合上笔记本打消这个荒唐的想法，从床上坐起来。他只是说在东京生活得心生厌烦，友人便专门找了个与世隔绝的地方让他休养，巧妙避开提起过多不必要的其他信息。</p><p>相对的，也没有直接开口问「夏目你是做什么的」，不过总有机会。</p><p>起身走到进入房门的右手侧，木门连接着另一个房间。在三楼的走廊也有门，是一间可以当作书房或是起居室的空房。朝南有阳台，西面已经是街道的尽头，对着树林和远处的海湾没有房屋遮挡，采光和通风都很好。</p><p>他打量着房间，考虑作为画室的可行性和在这里买画具的必要。不租车搬运不便，等去了大城市时间又有点紧。</p><p>而这样的空间，正下方的二楼格局一样，也有一间。</p><p>早上下楼的时候夏目正拿着茶杯出来。开着的门里正对书桌，窗帘没有拉开。台灯亮着，上面堆叠的稿纸和书籍纷乱，旁边一台打印机，墙上还有一张钉了许多记号的欧洲地图。青年没有注意到自己落在他身后的目光。</p><p>他穿着一件纯白的棉质短袖，宽宽松松地沿肩线垂落，茶色的短发乱糟糟，看起来就像一个刚钻出宿舍的大学生。</p><p>“名取先生，早安。”也许是注意到自己欠佳的形象，青年打招呼的时候双颊微红，抓了抓头发试图将它理顺，但其结果是更加的乱了。</p><p>小孩子一样。</p><p>让人……想替他拨开那缕碍眼乱翘的头发。</p><p>名取在心底摇摇头打消这个可笑的想法，像摁灭一根烟头。相处不到四十八个小时，不过是研读对方作品带来的认知差异感让人有种认识很久的错觉。加之算起来正常上大学然后毕业的话，他应该比自己小个三四岁，所以生出这种念头很自然。</p><p>也仅此而已。</p><p>顿了下，隐藏身份的记者先生开始计划中的第一步。</p><p>“要一起去吃早餐吗？你和我说过的那家。”</p><p> </p><p>推开铁栅栏门，应该是半夜下了雨，地上湿漉漉的站在阴影里还有点凉。路边蓝色的矢车菊有的被雨水打落在地，花瓣匍匐在细碎的砾石路面上。名取站在楼前，看着穿了件衬衫外套斜挎着帆布包的青年锁了门快步走来。</p><p>“抱歉、久等了。”</p><p>户外明亮的光线下，他注意到来人眼角泛红的血丝。刚才下楼前交谈几句，似乎是通宵了在校对翻译稿件，昨日闭门不出也是这个原因。</p><p>之前出版的稿酬明明应该足够支付旅居在外的生活，做这些零工是干什么呢？不过前热门新秀跌落神坛凄苦生活的故事总能吸引人眼球。若是再次复出，此刻装在磨毛边的帆布包里的翻译校对稿都会炙手可热。</p><p>名取思索着待会儿要「顺路」和他一起去邮局，弄清楚这些出版社的名字，说不定还能有其他的发现。</p><p>“没有的事。走吧，夏目。”拉出一个准备好的微笑回应，他迈步沿着街道向前走去。</p><p>晨间空气清新，从拉茨里查克街向小镇中心走，不到十五分钟就看见了那座巴洛克风格的大理石喷泉，小天使们吹着号角，圣徒伸手垂怜。环绕广场有许多小店，他们走向其中一家。</p><p>“Lo-vor-ka，月桂树吗？”看着门楣旁木板上的白色小字，名取念出声。虽然店前石板路上的积水唤起些不好的回忆——这就是他以摔倒开始初印象的地方——开着的窗子里飘出咖啡的醇香，在微凉湿润的空气中让人心情愉悦。</p><p>“是的，克罗地亚语的月桂树。”他看见夏目点头，面上有些惊讶。这也难怪，两天前初见的时候，自己还完全不懂这里的语言。</p><p>“房间里有些书和字典，就翻着看看了。”名取眨眨眼回答。本以为几乎强制性的无线电静默生活会无聊难熬，然而听着窗外蟋蟀和不知名小虫的合声，手指划过书页有种久违的宁静。现在想来，每每夜幕降临就开始响个不停的手机和强迫症般刷新着零点几秒前更新讯息的页面才是某种意义上的无限循环的枯燥乏味。</p><p>——至于渡边那个老狐狸，他要想联络自己，总会有办法的。虽然最好别。</p><p> </p><p>铜铃叮当作响，推开门的两人选了张靠窗的桌子坐下。这里是小地方，平时也基本是镇上的熟客，没有太多规矩。</p><p>从后厨走出来的女店主在围裙上抹了下手，拿过菜单和玻璃杯和他们打招呼，然后转向名取问候，“年轻人，你的伤还好吗？”</p><p>那天TAKASHI正在帮她把树莓酱在架子上码好，收拾着桌子就听到窗外的响动。是行李在石板路上拖行而来的声音，结果下一秒人影就往前一扑看不见了。</p><p>“有人在外面摔倒了，我去看看。”这么说着青年快速爬下梯子推门而出，不一会儿又进来借了药箱然后出去了。</p><p>应该就是眼前这位。</p><p>似乎也来自日本，但是微笑和气质都与早先来到这里的同伴很不一样。先入为主的偏见是不好，但他大概是自己不想让暑假来帮工的可爱侄女卡特琳娜招惹的类型。玛莎卡看着眼前男人堪比东洋节目上影星的笑容，在心底记上一条备忘。</p><p>“承蒙您的关心。我的名字是SHUICHI、名取周一。这段时间要打扰你们了。”他伸出手。</p><p>“玛莎卡，欢迎来到这里。”女店主回以握手，点点头。</p><p> </p><p>洛沃卡的菜单上种类不多，附着英语和德语没有图片，且名字都是嬉皮士风格的昵称，这似乎是在卡特琳娜坚持下的新尝试。夏目决定还是老样子，于是取过桌上的玻璃瓶给两人倒水。</p><p>“你点了什么？”对面的人一手托腮，手指戳着菜单上的条目望过来。自然弯曲的褐色额发搭在眼睛旁边，让人不得不承认只是这样相对而坐，注意力就会不自觉地被那深赭的瞳色吸引。</p><p>他会喜欢甜食吗？夏目忍不住猜测。不知为何，对方总让人联想到玫瑰浸泡的苦艾酒与威士忌的混合体，似乎与乡间家庭餐馆的甜味可丽饼早餐完全不搭调。但青年立马谴责了一下自己这种失礼的刻板印象，如实回答。</p><p>“这个，招牌可丽饼，「八月的泡泡风车」。”</p><p>“很应景嘛，”褐发男人挑眉，手指停了下来，“就和你一样吧。”</p><p>咖啡冒着热气，等待的时间并不长。当两碟一模一样的可丽饼端上来，他看见刚才还在垂目研究菜单的人眼睛瞬间亮了起来，仿佛夏季破开的第一颗石榴。</p><p>原来这么喜欢甜食的啊。夏目忍住即将浮上嘴角的微笑，拿好刀叉，“我开动了。”</p><p>薄薄微焦的面饼左右叠回，旋转堆砌着切片的黄桃、蜜柚和香蕉，一大坨酸奶油夹在圆滚滚的蓝莓和饱满晶莹的树莓之间，上面淋着巧克力。切成小块的可丽饼有着新鲜牛乳和鸡蛋烘焙的香气，裹着水果和手打的酸奶油，再在深棕色的甜酱上蹭一下——还是榛子味的——无论多少次吃，都简直是味蕾的极致体验。完全名副其实，风车一样吹散了任何盘踞心头的阴霾，只有五彩缤纷的味觉泡泡在舌尖炸裂。</p><p>看得出来，对面的名取先生也全身心投入了享用这盘可丽饼的事业，连着切了三小块送入口中并舔掉叉子尖上的最后一点酸奶油才抬起头来。</p><p>“这个……真的太好吃了！”</p><p>窗外的日头更足了些，照进这位相识不久的旅人眼底，赤色琉璃一般鲜活而流光溢彩。此刻之前两人间的淡淡疏离感，像是一口咬碎的苹果糖蜜壳，嘎吱破裂融化而去。</p><p>看着对方心满意足地啜饮咖啡，夏目在心底点点头。</p><p>嗯……名取先生，这样有点像小孩子呢。</p><p> </p><p>审视着可以作为画室的房间，名取合上关于早上那顿过于愉悦的早餐回忆，把桌上的素描纸和炭笔等等收进一个小布包里。</p><p>「过于愉悦」——本来计划好在用餐时的针对性提问，在那盘可丽饼面前忘的一干二净。或者说、故意忘掉，因为不想让工作影响享受美食的心情。并且走去邮局发传真和邮寄时，夏目发现他有两张稿件忘带了而决定上午晚点再去一次，自然也不需要自己毫无理由的陪同。</p><p>好在第二次机会接踵而至。</p><p>用完早餐后回到拉茨里查克街，两人一同审视冰箱里的存货。同住一个屋顶之下且饮食习惯相似，他们决定这段时间分担伙食。蔬菜和水果还有，但肉类会在今天的午饭后告罄。</p><p>夏目歪头想了想，开口，“如果方便的话……名取先生，下午要不要一起去钓鱼？”</p><p> </p><p>tbc。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2019年旅行时构思的长篇，拖到今年才动笔我也真是（捂脸<br/>今天心态有点崩，但是想想喜欢这两个人也是我自己喜欢<br/>就当写给自己看，完成未尽的一件事吧<br/>如果有一个人喜欢了，留下评论了，我也知足了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穿过古旧的拱形门，一前一后两辆自行车沿着下山的柏油路滑行。夏目在前面，敞开的短袖衬衫兜着风鼓动，衣角翻飞像蓝鸟的翅膀。车轮伴着细密的嗒嗒嗒嗒转动声轧过林间落下的光点，把手左右挂着钓竿包和红色的水桶，渔具放在车头的小筐里。名取跟在他身后。</p><p>小镇山路蜿蜒而下，看到巴士站的牌子后一路向西，阳光迎面而来直达手臂裸露的皮肤，但穿过树荫的瞬间清凉带走了炙烤的刺痛，有种正午跳进游泳池的别样快感。</p><p>名取已经不记得上一次像这样骑着自行车穿过树林是什么时候的事了。童年的记忆有不少模糊得只剩下影子，但在那座北海道的别庄，自己度过儿时大半暑季的地方，应当也是有着这样温度的阳光与风。</p><p>远处起伏的靛蓝色山脉浸在稀疏云雾中，细球绒一般的松柏冷杉林沿着缓坡倾泻而下，匍近或红或橙的屋顶。农田整齐平展，一路蔓延至两人贴着骑行的灰铁栅栏然后飞快向后掠去。约摸四五分钟后的三叉路口，夏目扭转车把向着偏北的那条路继续前进。</p><p>茂盛的狗尾草和紫苜蓿拥簇着林间小路，偶有颠簸水桶便撞着车梁咔咔作响，密林在头顶合抱。转过两个弯后，眼前出现蓝色的光亮——</p><p>湖水一望无际，从深至浅复又由浅变深，连接天空汇成一片。</p><p>两人跳下了车，推着步行往前。</p><p>长着绿苔的石块露出湖面，水波轻轻荡漾着留下深色的湿痕。小路尽头两侧堆着石块的堤坝很宽，柔软的草地沿着堤岸铺开，树梢阴影投在水面晃动着。几只水鸭飘在芦苇从边上，时不时抖抖羽毛一头扎进水里又冒出来。也许是工作日的缘故，这里完全没有其他人。</p><p>继续走了一段距离后，夏目停下来回头，“这里怎么样？“</p><p>平坦开阔的空地旁，一棵几乎不能双手合抱的冬青栎扎根在湖边，暗棕色龟裂的树皮干燥，枝叶茂盛遮挡了日头，有些歪斜地延伸向水面。</p><p>比了个OK的手势，名取放好车取下渔具，帮他一起组装钓竿。一共两根抛竿，装好绕线轮将钓线拉至竿梢，缠好鱼钩挂上铅坠。打开半透明的塑料盒正要放上饵料，他听见夏目说，“名取先生、请稍微等一下。”</p><p>茶发青年跪在水边，拿小刀刮下石块上的青苔，然后把那绿绿粘粘的一坨揉进了带浆麦粒和玉米面红薯混合的饵团里。东京都市来的旅人神色复杂地看着同伴动作，然后在对方用湖水洗净手后暗自松了口气。</p><p>“这片湖草鱼多，这样比较合它们口味。”夏目仰起脸解释道，站起来在裤子上抹了下手。湖水靠近堤坝的部分并不深，但是往外大约两米，就完全踩不到底了，颜色也变成更深沉的缥蓝。</p><p>两道利落的弧线投向远处，浮标随着水波轻轻起伏，接下来只需要等待。</p><p>架好鱼竿，两人靠着树坐下。近树根的草地低矮稀疏一些，但有不少或棕或深绿的卷曲叶子堆叠着，压上去发出嘎吱嘎吱纤维折断的脆响，连着根部自然生长的弧度形成天然的靠椅坐垫。</p><p>夏目从包里掏出水壶和一本别着笔的橄榄绿软皮笔记本，接着翻出一本硬质封皮的书。名取坐在他旁边，手肘搭在曲起的膝盖上，几乎在动作间碰到了一起。</p><p>“这本书是讲什么的？”</p><p>牛皮纸黄的封皮上是一张铅笔素描的男人的脸，鲜血顺着嘴唇紧抿的下颌滴落，眼睛的部分被遮住，上面写着「Alamut 」。</p><p>茶色头发的青年手指抚过封面翻开，夹着书签的一页是一副简笔插画，看上去是两人的对峙。</p><p>“嗯……到我读完的部分，是一位国王为了让士兵们忠于他效命，而谎称为他而死即会前往天堂。他秘密建造了一座花园，教导少女唱歌和舞蹈，并不时运送喝下迷药的士兵进去享乐，让他们误以为这就是极乐世界，以此巩固自己的地位。在这一章，他派了一名士兵去暗杀叛逃的部下。”</p><p>“然后呢？真的有人会相信么。”</p><p>“是的，所有的士兵都笃信着这个国王，甚至有两人在他的一声令下——只是为了向敌人展现士兵的忠诚——就自刎和跳下高塔而死。直到这位士兵发现了真相，决定回去杀掉国王。”</p><p>夏目指向插画，底下的文段只有一句对话，「nič ni resnično, vse je dovoljeno」。</p><p>“翻译过来是？”</p><p>“这是国王对那位士兵说的，我想想……”</p><p>细白的手指点着书页，他思索片刻后开口，“「万相皆虚妄，无事不可为」。”</p><p>“没有什么是真实的，也没有什么是不被允许的……么。”名取咀嚼着句子，虚假与真实，简直像在讽刺着什么。</p><p>“还真是个傲慢的家伙啊。”</p><p>“名取先生是这么认为的吗？”</p><p>琥珀色的眸子望过来，里面倒也不是反驳或赞同，像只是单纯的好奇。</p><p>“建立在欺骗之上的幻象最终会化为虚无，用唯心主义的论调辩驳又有什么意义呢。”</p><p>“业障不也最终找回到这人身上了么。”</p><p>夏目点点头，又摇摇头，“就算是谎言，带给人的感受也是真实存在的。而后果……也许不只是他一人承担。”</p><p>“那位士兵没有杀死国王吗？”</p><p>“还没有读到，但是……我不知道。”</p><p>“希望他得到应有的惩罚。”名取双手交叉叠在脑后，找了个舒服的姿势靠回树干，”你接下来要翻译这本书吗？”</p><p>“现在还不确定，只是做些准备。”夏目露出一个微笑，将书本摊开在腿上，”前一份工作告一段落，我现在……想静下心来写点东西了，有未完成的小说。”</p><p>“哦～我会非常期待的。”对面的人眨眨眼。</p><p>风轻轻吹拂，青年也不明白，为何很自然地就与同伴分享了这份在心底积灰已久的想法。</p><p>也许是因为名取先生身上有种很熟悉的、让自己放松下来的感觉吧。看似是轻浮游乐的类型，但是望过来的红色眼睛又保持着尊重的距离，似乎如果想要诉说他就会倾听，想闭口不谈也不会逼迫。几日的相处也印证如此。</p><p> </p><p>两人之间隔着大约一掌宽的距离，感叹了一下天气真好后便没有继续交谈，各自享受着来自巴尔顿湖畔的微风。开阔的湖面波光粼粼，这是一个凉爽的下午。</p><p>翻了一会儿那本克罗地亚语的袖珍字典然后放下，懒懒地不想动弹，名取望着远处的浮标出神。两边的鱼铃都没有响动，看样子还没上钩的。地中海夏季干燥的风拂过树叶，潮水般的沙沙声骤然让他意识到，空气是如此安静。</p><p>旁边翻动书页的簌簌声响不知道什么时候停了。</p><p>转头看过去，青年浅茶色的的发丝随着呼吸起伏轻轻晃动。阖着的眼睑睫毛纤长，脸歪向右侧的肩膀，那本书倒扣在肚皮上。黑色的自来水笔滚落草地，旁边是那本橄榄绿封皮的笔记本。</p><p>触手可及。</p><p>盯着看了三秒，名取打了个哈欠从小布包里拿出素描纸和炭笔，还有一块支撑用的小薄木板，刷刷几下勾勒出芦苇荡与远处湖面的线条。</p><p>还是先应付掉渡边的两张画吧。</p><p> </p><p>再次归来的意识是被梦里的寒风凛冽唤醒的。睁眼时日头已稍稍西沉，湖水揉碎了晚霞的紫红橘金，一阵风从水上吹来，激得名取打了个冷战，彻底清醒了。</p><p>忽觉左边的肩头一片温温触感，还有点湿，他转头发现夏目的脸在自己肩膀上挤得有些变了形，睡得正香。两人大概是在睡梦中歪斜着，靠在了一起。</p><p>要不要再让他睡一会儿呢？名取看着青年眼下疲倦的阴翳思索，然后突然想起来一件事——</p><p>“夏目、鱼！”</p><p>摇了摇对方然后扶着肩膀在树上靠好，褐发男人爬起来跑去看那两根鱼竿。尝试着转动绕线轮，心里咯噔一下。阻力不太对。</p><p>收回鱼线，不仅没有一条收获，两边的线都断了。</p><p>“抱歉、夏目，我刚才不小心睡着了……”名取俯下身在工具盒里翻找着，腹诽自己一向浅眠怎么稍稍闭个眼就睡过去了。</p><p>走过来的青年还有点刚睡醒的懵懵懂懂，但在看到对方肩膀上的湿印时脸倏地红了，抬起手背抹了一下脸颊，“不、那个，我才是对不起！还弄脏了你的衣服……”</p><p>寻找备用的鱼线和鱼钩无果，名取扶着膝盖站起身，“看来晚餐得另想方法了。”吃完早饭的时候玛莎卡说她下午要出趟远门，而这个点钟再搭车去镇上，也不知道店还开不开。</p><p>对面的人咬着下唇思索片刻，突然抬起头来。</p><p>“名取先生，请等我一下！”</p><p> </p><p>看着青年拿过抄网和一坨饵料跑到湖边还没反应过来，对方就踢掉鞋袜脱下了卡其色的布面七分裤。衬衫的下摆堪堪盖住四角内裤，然后噗咚一声，跳进了湖里。</p><p>“夏目！”</p><p>名取目瞪口呆。</p><p>刚下水的人也许是没踩好，一晃差点摔倒，但在岸上的同伴赶过去前已经稳住了身体。近岸处石头多，水并不深，只没到大腿中部。夏目胳膊下夹着抄网，一点点朝更深的地方走，将饵料掰成小块，用力向远处抛去。</p><p>“失礼了，名取先生，”微微侧头的青年耳尖泛红，但是手里的动作没停，将捏碎的饵料洒在近水的区域，”之前试过这个办法有效，今天碰碰运气。这里只有我们所以……应该没事吧？”</p><p>抓不抓得到鱼什么的名取已经不在乎了，站在岸边不知道是应该把这位爱乱来的作家先生先提上来还是自己也跳下去。然而那双琥珀色的眼睛朝这边投来一个噤声的眼神，他就几乎是屏住呼吸一动不敢动了。</p><p>由远及近撒下去的饵料慢慢沉底，成为汉塞尔和葛莉特的面包碎。夏目右手持抄网，眼睛盯着平静的水面，几乎是表情肃穆地站在水中，如同一座石头雕塑。站在岸上看不清楚，名取只能保持安静等待着。</p><p>约摸过了十分钟，也许是十五分钟，唯一的声音是芦苇丛摩擦的窸窣细响。</p><p>突然间持网的手迅速入水，划过一道弧线手腕翻转，提起的纱网里一条有小臂长的鱼在挣扎着。他看着力气不大，却有着自然而生的一种敏捷，仿佛天生适合骑在野兽背上在林中奔跑，或是像现在这样，举起捕获的晚餐脊背绷紧，如同自沼泽湖泊而生。</p><p>然后站在水中的夏目回过头，看向了自己。</p><p>“名取先生！”</p><p>未尽的夕阳照在他脸上，像是此刻湖水褪去又在那和嘴角一同弯起的琥珀色眼睛里重生，柔软着吸纳一切光亮。</p><p>刹那间名取周一丢失了言语。</p><p> </p><p>但那条落网之鱼的欢快扑腾立马让他回过神来，快步上前去接伸过来的抄网。</p><p>将鱼放进水桶，名取回身去搭把手。夏目一步一步走回堤岸，衬衫下摆湿漉漉贴着水面。屈起的膝盖上水珠顺着皮肤滑落，平日不见阳光的地方白得让人骤然有点不知该把视线放在哪处。</p><p>“快点上来吧。”</p><p>他向对方伸出手，也许是一下午没喝水，觉得喉咙有些发紧。青年握住那只手，踩着水里更浅的石块准备上岸，却突然吃痛地闷哼一声。</p><p>“怎么了？”托住手臂想要把人提上岸，夏目已经一咬牙踏上了草地。</p><p>屈腿坐在地上，沾着湖底淤泥和青苔的右脚泡得有些发白，一道斜于前脚掌底的伤口大约三四厘米，正在汩汩流血。</p><p>“大概是踩到了贝壳之类，没事的。我冲一下就好。”青年正要起身却被摁在了原地。</p><p>名取沉默着取来水壶旋开瓶盖，低着头托起那只受伤的脚掌。</p><p>“稍微忍一下。”</p><p>流水冲走了泥沙，手指捏住伤口两侧的皮肉轻轻挤压，更多的血水流出来没入草地不见。两人没有带任何急救箱里的东西，他只好抖开手帕简单包扎了一下。</p><p>“回去要打破伤风。”已经应急处理了，但谁知道在水下到底踩到了什么东西。</p><p>高个子的男人帮同伴拿来外裤和鞋袜，取走右脚的那只扔进了车筐里。夏目想要开口，但是对方只丢下一句话就走开去整理渔具，然后全部放在了同一辆车上。</p><p>“先别穿鞋了，以免压到伤口。”自行车推了过来，名取伸手扶起了他，“你坐后座吧，明天我来取另一辆车。”</p><p> </p><p>自行车在落日下拉出长长的影子，夏目夹着两人的包坐在后座。树林消失在身后，不见来往穿梭的车辆，连归鸟扑棱翅膀的声音都没有了，这条回到耶布利卡的公路格外安静。</p><p>名取先生……是有些不高兴吗？</p><p>“那个、抱歉……”青年低低开口，要驮着渔具外加自己，的确太给对方添麻烦了。</p><p>“没事。”骑车的人肩膀垂下了些，像是叹了口气，但是在风声中听不真切。红色的眼睛在侧头时快速瞟了自己一眼。</p><p>“要上坡了，抓紧。”</p><p>自行车颠簸了一下，夏目赶紧双手搂住骑车人的腰，体温隔着棉衫传来，有淡淡佛手柑的气息。</p><p>“谢谢你，名取先生。”他说。然后似乎感觉到了对方胸腔起伏，伴随着一声轻而低的笑，微微震颤。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.<br/>————————————<br/>终于把湖边对话这章修改完了！好艰难&gt;_&lt;<br/>想看大家对剧情的感受看法！（打滚打滚</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“咚。”</p><p>“咚啪。”</p><p>“咚咚咚。”</p><p>小楼的橡木地板不算薄，但也不能完全隔绝声音。名取放下画笔，侧耳倾听楼下的奇怪声响。这两日他专注于完成第一幅画，打算明天或者后天钉好木箱给渡边寄过去，至于后续处理就交给画廊了。</p><p>擦干净手站起身来，他活动了下肩膀打算休息一会儿。推开玻璃拉门，朝向南面的阳台有着弧形的卷花铁栏杆，表层的漆有些脱落了。这里正对着小楼后的花园，绿篱上盛开的龙沙宝石在阳光下泛着珍珠般的光泽，有道小铁门通向靠近海岸的树林，他还没有去过。</p><p>眺望远处，海鸥鸣叫着从头顶飞掠而去，山崖下绿松石颜色的水波延伸至亚得里亚海一望无际的晴空。早上独自去洛沃卡享用可丽饼回来时，广场上的小货车多了起来，小镇似乎进入了农忙时期，不过拉茨里查克街上的这个角落还是一样安静。</p><p>除了楼下断断续续的声音。</p><p>咚咚啪、咚咚咚啪。它似乎有节律可循，让人禁不住猜测这位年轻的作家是不是有跳健身操寻找灵感的习惯。想象了一下对方身穿紧身衣一脸纯良正直地扭腰踢腿，画画抵工时的男人黑着脸拂散这个诡异画面。正要坐回去，突然听到一声重物落地的钝响。</p><p>画笔被丢回了架上。</p><p> </p><p>“夏目，你还好吗？”名取在二楼门前站定，轻轻叩了叩。</p><p>房间里一阵响动，然后门打开了。那张堆满手稿和书籍的桌子还是那么乱，衣帽架倒在房间中央，一台卡式录音机放在地上，低声地放着像是波尔卡的乐曲。</p><p>“抱歉、名取先生，是不是打扰到你了？”头发和衣服都乱糟糟的人正揉着膝盖，楼梯间狭窄玻璃窗透进来的光落在两人之间。</p><p>“没有的事～不过，夏目你在做什么？”</p><p>来人笑眯眯地开口，不着痕迹地向下瞟了眼对方露出亚麻短裤的腿。似乎只是青了，没破。</p><p>青年的脸有些局促地红了起来，但犹豫了一下还是解释道，耶布利卡的丰收节要到了，这里有跳舞庆祝的习俗，卡特琳娜——她是玛莎卡的侄女，正在这度暑假——邀请他作为搭档，于是刚才在独自练习。</p><p>“因为昨天的排练实在是太惨不忍睹了，我连着踩了她的脚八次。”</p><p>房间里还在播着的乐曲欢快，搭配茶发青年苦恼的脸看着有些滑稽。</p><p>八次？名取挑眉，还真是坚韧不拔，这两人都是。</p><p>“那么、要我帮忙吗？”镜片后的红色眼睛眨了眨。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，你的脚不疼了？”两人沿着街道向小镇中心走去。喷泉东边第二条街往里有一个小广场，即将赶鸭子上架参加跳舞比赛的青年说这时候应该有人在那练习，于是他的同伴提出先去观摩学习一番。</p><p>“嗯，已经好多了。谢谢你，名取先生。”想起来那天的事，夏目不好意思地点点头。从山脚到耶布利卡的柏油路是战前修建的，实在说不上坡度平缓。到达石拱门的时候，骑车的人后背已经浸湿了。</p><p>“没事没事，毕竟我可是吃到了夏目亲手捕捞的鱼呀。”也许是熟起来了，青年突然觉得这个人好像自带背景板一样亮闪闪的笑容有些讨打。</p><p>那天两人带着辛苦得来的鱼回到小楼，处理完伤口后夏目一只脚不好着地，名取便决定他来宰杀烹调。</p><p>然而在一脸凛然地摁住鱼用力剁下去顺便把手指也切了之前被伤员及时制止了。</p><p>夏目脚尖点地靠着桌台，叹了口气取过湿布蒙住鱼的头部。低低说了句“会认真吃掉你的”然后嗙的一声，干脆利落地一擀面杖下去，鱼不动了。接着去鳞，除内脏，处理腥线，再切成大小合适的块，放入调好的酱汁腌制。合伙生活的分工逐渐明确，名取先生可以做除了烹饪之外的所有事情。</p><p>现在这个笑嘻嘻的人表示还想再去——“比集市买回来的好吃”，他这么说着。</p><p>总感觉不拒绝会很麻烦，拒绝也很麻烦，青年心底冒出些几天前绝对不会出现的失礼想法。但归根结底，是很难拒绝吧。</p><p>“这周要不要再去钓鱼呀，夏目？”问出话语的嗓音柔和低沉，像是将词句装在覆了丝绒的银托盘里，然后送到你耳边。包括自己的名字。</p><p>突然不知道该怎么回答，夏目岔开了话题。</p><p>“嗯……诶，名取先生，你平时戴眼镜的吗？”</p><p>“哦、这个啊，”被问到的人抬手摘下眼镜，塞进了上衣口袋里，”画画的时候偶尔会戴，为了看得更清楚。”刚才下楼后就直接出来了，也就没有回房间放下。</p><p>“原来如此。”夏目点点头，钓鱼回来看到了名取先生在纸上用炭笔素描的小像，而今天对方身上有着淡淡松节油的气味。</p><p>“名取先生在画油画吗？”他有些好奇。</p><p>“嗯，“同伴弯起嘴角，”休息归休息，总得吃饭呀。”</p><p>“那么夏目你呢？”</p><p>——为什么写作。他知道未言明的问题。</p><p> </p><p>关于这件事夏目也想过许多。</p><p> </p><p>刚搬到八原的时候，一位祖母的故友来访。</p><p>“夏目、夏目，有人找你。”听到自己的名字，午休中的少年抬头，看见门口似乎有不小的骚动。</p><p>周围的学生都用好奇又敬畏的眼神打量来人。银色长发低低束成一绺搭在左肩上，摸不清年龄的脸上赫然一双金绿色的眼睛，身上穿着用料考究的羽织。</p><p>“你就是夏目贵志么？”男人简短地打量了一下夏目，便示意他跟上来到一处僻静的角落，围观的学生们也都识趣地散开了。</p><p>“请问您是……？”</p><p>“叫我斑就可以了，我是夏目玲子的旧友。”</p><p>少年不禁停下脚步，这么多年还是第一次遇到认识祖母的人。</p><p>“这是她当年寄放在我那里的一样东西，如今也该归你所有了。“斑递过来一个纸包，”打开来看看吧。”</p><p>抽出来的物件是一本厚厚的笔记，牛皮的封面上有干涸墨迹凝成的三个字——「友人帐」。</p><p>这么多年来寄人篱下的流离生活让夏目无法追寻祖辈的过往，偶尔逮住机会也只得到些搪塞的回答。收养自己的人家往往会带着有些头疼的表情说，“贵志呀……你的祖母可能和他们家关系不是很近，所以……”未说完的话很明确，祖母是不受欢迎的，连带关于她的记忆。</p><p>抚摸着封面的细软皮质，少年默默想，终于见到您了，玲子祖母。</p><p>一整夜夏目都窝在被子里，借着一盏小灯翻看玲子留下的笔记。</p><p>厚厚的一本贴着的大多是黑白照片，夹杂彩绘的明信片，墨水模糊的收据，边缘沾满污渍的布料，边角已经泛黄的书页，还有许多许多。偶尔出现的恣意奔放的钢笔字迹标注着一串又一串自己完全看不懂的名字，有旅途中遇到的人，有现已废弃的车站，有某座小城里的某家店铺。这也是之后猫咪老师告诉他的。</p><p>——猫咪老师，他私底下这么称呼那位突然出现的银发男人。第一次去到他大宅里的藏书室时，不仅被环绕整个空间摆列至三层楼高的书籍所震撼，让夏目瞪大眼的还有数不过来且几乎不重样的招财猫摆件。</p><p>而他的名字，完整地告诉夏目过几次，但那复杂血统带来的长长咒语般的缀名连他自己都念得不耐烦，于是银发的男人皱着眉撇撇嘴，“总之名字就是斑，不要叫我斑先生也不要叫姓氏什么的听起来实在奇怪的很，其余随便你了。”</p><p>那时候茶色头发的少年还没有现在高，几乎够不到第一层书架的上面几格。他看了看照理说应该与祖母年龄相仿的某人，又看了看周围或卷着爪子或眯着眼的招财猫，四个音节几乎是不自觉地滚出舌尖。</p><p>“猫咪……老师？”</p><p>对面的人眯了眯眼，就在夏目担心他是不是要发火的时候，大手猛地拍上少年的肩膀，咧开的嘴角虎牙锃亮。</p><p>“不赖嘛小子，真不愧是那女人的孙子！”</p><p>于是那个夏天，几乎每一日他都骑着自习车前往御樱洗町的大宅。祖母留下的不只有那本笔记。猫咪老师告诉他。在回到日本前，他见过玲子三次，而这间藏书室里大半的书籍手稿，都是在最后一次分别前托付给他的。</p><p>而友人帐夏目一直带在身边，每每翻看，最长久停留的是最后一页。记录只有简短的一句话。</p><p>「我遇到了一个人」，没有句号，却在这里戛然而止。</p><p>“她是在一辆行进的列车上过世的。“斑说。他还记得在烟尘与蒸汽弥漫的站台上，裹着围巾浅茶色头发的女人像枯萎的花瓣一样单薄，但是那双眼睛还是如同十年前在亚得里亚海边初见的一样，熔化的落日在其中燃烧，灿烂而热烈。</p><p>她刷刷写下这行字，然后踏上了鸣笛的火车。</p><p>猫咪老师在描述这段过往的时候，眼睛里有自己看不懂的东西。但至少有一点，深切且清晰地刻入认知。</p><p>——原来文字可以承载如此厚重浓烈的感情。</p><p>“玲子留下的东西随你处置，“斑斜靠在铺着蒲垫的窗边，银色长发垂下，“如果看得懂的话。”</p><p>“你准备怎么做呢，小子。”</p><p>辗转于亲戚之间，还未认全班里同学的名字便转学是家常便饭，被迫跳级，甚至在滋叔叔替自己更改前连证件上的生日和年龄都是错误的。跟上基本的学业已经很吃力，更别说这些著于异国文字的书本。</p><p>“请帮帮我，老师。”</p><p>少年握紧了拳头，他抬头看向这个世界上除了自己之外，唯一记得祖母玲子的人。</p><p> </p><p>”我想知道。我想记住。”</p><p>与此刻一样，夏目记得那时也是如此回答猫咪老师的。现在的他得以从年份久远的书籍和手稿中整理出祖母玲子的足迹，试图复原这位未曾谋面血亲的过往。但那之后呢？</p><p>“其余的……我还不知道。”他接着说。</p><p>身旁的褐发男人没有说什么，只是伸手揉了揉他的头发。</p><p>意外地没有对这种小孩子般的待遇反感，夏目继续和同伴向前走去。</p><p> </p><p>琴弦拨动的欢快节律自小巷拐角传来，走入广场，排练中的人们热情地和夏目打招呼。一番介绍后，新来者的名字也被反复念着以习惯这一串东洋发音。</p><p>短暂的休息后排练重回正轨。今天卡特琳娜不在，她似乎是去帮姑姑玛莎卡干活去了。夏目暗自松了口气，为在舞步可以见人前不被拉出来示众而庆幸。</p><p>两人坐在广场一角的长椅上。虽然婉拒了一同参加比赛的邀请，旁边的人似乎兴致盎然。</p><p>他重新戴上了眼镜。一手托腮支在膝盖上，深赭的眼睛正注视着前方各自排练的男女。</p><p>这样安静下来的名取先生，好像还蛮帅气的。青年在心底冒出这么一个想法。</p><p> </p><p>三轮舞曲结束，排练的人停下来休息。从刚才起一动不动的人此时站了起来，走向他们交谈了几句，随即跟着其中一人走向广场旁放背包的地方，然后拿着一个笔记本和一支铅笔回来了。</p><p>“稍微等我一下哦。”他这么说着，然后翻开了一张空白页。</p><p>铅笔刷刷地在纸张上跟随手腕运作，如同乐谱一般先画出几根流畅的曲线，角标注明一二三四然后交错着添加笔触。作为旁观的一方，视线还在追寻摸索上一幅线条的弧度，纸张已经翻到了下一面。不一会儿，A4大小的纸上画了整整五页。</p><p>排练重新开始了，修长的手指也翻回图绘的第一页，打着节拍依次点过确认。</p><p>线条很简单，但寥寥几笔忠实地记录了舞者每一次动作的变换，连飞扬的裙裾和抬首垂目的神态都精妙地勾勒了出来。跟随指尖，琥珀色的眼睛不自觉地睁大了些。</p><p>这简直是一本完整的舞蹈图谱。</p><p>耶布利卡的丰庆圆舞一直依靠代代相传，甚至卡特琳娜也是在她姑妈的教导下先学会才来教自己，还要常常请教，更别说那些让夏目晕头转向的动作，现在都跃然纸上。</p><p>确认无误后画家吐出一口气，撕下那几张纸笑眯眯地看过来，“我们回去试试看吧，秘密集训。”</p><p> </p><p>夜晚。</p><p>推开通向花园的门，花草香气在沁凉的夜色中发酵。草丛深处蝈蝈的合鸣在脚步踏过枯枝时进入中场休息，夜行鸟扑棱着翅膀惊动了山毛榉的枝梢，然后化作一道黑色的小影忽地不见。</p><p>名取提着那台卡式录音机，跟随夏目穿过缀满龙沙宝石绿篱上的那扇小铁门。</p><p>树林中并没有铺好的小径，不常有人涉足草木便开始生长，只能靠着几块作为记号的大石头辨认方向。今夜无云，来自星月的光束洒入林间，倒也用不着打开手电筒了。约摸走了五分钟，合抱的密林消失于头顶。</p><p>海风迎面吹来，半人马座悬挂于静谧的水波之上。</p><p>若不是有朱庇特作引，在漫天繁星中几乎难以分辨星云的边界。住在拉茨里查克街已有几日，但这还是第一次毫无遮挡地将整片星空纳入视野。都市的摩天大楼和霓虹灯将夜晚切割成灰暗无趣的小块，此时遥远星体终于拂去尘埃，回归本来的颜色。</p><p>“所以说吧，名取先生的友人也许并不是要恶作剧，才送你来这个地方。“青年伸展手臂，衬衫在夜风中鼓动。</p><p>站在空旷的山崖边，能听到海潮呼吸一般的低鸣。今夜月轮未满，柔柔水色倾泻下来却格外明亮。</p><p>“因为真的很美。”</p><p>而立于一步之遥的人像是镀上了一层光晕，眨动的眼睫几近透明。</p><p> </p><p>“要是名取先生早一个星期来的话，还能看见英仙座的流星雨。”</p><p>将卡式录音机在一块平坦的石头上放好，他听见夏目这么说。丰收节的庆典是下周五晚上，算起来也没几天了，于是晚饭后的两人决定今天就开始训练。房子里就算挪开家具也不适合旋转蹦跳，浅色头发的青年又不好意思跑去东边的小广场，于是就来到了这片拉茨里查克街31号小楼后的山崖空地。</p><p>“不过据说在这里每年都能看到。”青年挽起衣袖又放下，踱着步活动手脚，显然还是对在人前跳舞感到有些不自在。</p><p>这片山崖生着几丛野百合，靠近了才能闻到淡淡甜香。这块石头旁边就有一株，摁下录音机的播放键，名取弹动了一下白色卷曲的花瓣，站起身来。</p><p>他摁住夏目的肩膀，“放轻松，我们一步一步慢慢来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>里哲瑞卡这种木质三弦乐器弹奏的旋律简单却很快，在青年手脚不协调地转圈绊倒自己前，名取停下了音乐。看来都不能从这支舞开始，而是需要更加基本的。</p><p>“夏目，你会跳华尔兹吗？”</p><p>果不其然看见对方摇摇头，于是高个子的男人上前一步，示意地张开手臂。</p><p>“那我们先从舞步开始。”</p><p>右手被牵引着搭于引导者的腰际，夏目感受到肩膀若即若离的掌温。抬头对上那双暗红眼瞳时他忍不住屏住呼吸，但对方只是露出一个安抚的微笑，然后轻轻托起他的左手。</p><p>“想象在用脚尖画格子，试试看。”</p><p>右脚向前、左脚划向侧边、转身、左脚后撤、右脚划向侧边，夏目不自觉地抓紧了名取的手，眼睛盯着脚下的步伐。虽然慢得多，这跟丰庆舞的第一二小节很像，在连着几个拍子下来都没有踩到对方的脚后，心里稍稍有些底了。</p><p>“夏目，看着我。”突然手指被捏了一下，青年条件反射地抬头，几乎擦上对方的鼻尖。</p><p>面向自己的人背对着月光，眼睛在阴影中有些看不真切。一瞬间他不知道脚下是否停下了动作。</p><p>但随即听到，离得很近的声音接着说道，“不要老盯着步子，要去感受动作。”</p><p>忽然觉得手心有些出汗，青年如梦初醒般点点头抬高了视线，默念重复这句指导。但果然一心不能二用，在下一个转身时完美地踩上了跳女步那方的脚。</p><p>“啊抱歉、名取先生……”他慌张地乱了动作，但是被引导着继续跳下去没有停。</p><p>几个错步之后两人离那块大石头很近，名取伸手摁下了播放键，随即加快了节奏跟上循环往复的乐曲。</p><p>“不要低头。”转身时对方再次出声提醒。夜风很凉爽，但是被指导的一方感觉棉衫下出了一层薄汗。</p><p>他明白要与舞伴保持对视没错，然而近距离对着这么一张脸……感觉有点犯规。可以承认的是对方有着同为男性也会欣赏的帅气长相，也许是太久没有与人共同生活，就这么直直盯着看，说实话有点害羞。</p><p>夏目觉得自己需要适应一下。</p><p>于是他干脆闭上了眼。</p><p> </p><p>看着面前突然阖上的眼睑，名取挑眉。</p><p>“夏目，你闭着眼做什么？”</p><p>“……感受动作。”</p><p>一段沙沙声后播到尽头的舞曲重新奏起，这回青年的脚步在空白间隙也没有出错。亚得里亚海岸山崖上的野百合摇曳于风中，繁星在头顶旋转。流畅的转身已不需要相叠手指稍稍用力作为信号，当自己的步子后撤，对方就会跟上。</p><p>“不怕一脚踩到悬崖下面？”</p><p>“不怕，”依旧闭着眼的人扑哧一声轻轻笑出来，“有名取先生在呀。”</p><p>微笑的弧度比月色更加柔软。近在咫尺，只有需要稍稍低头的距离。</p><p>名取突然想起那场错过的英仙座流星雨。</p><p>明年也会有吗？</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>